gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Clean and Serene
Clean and Serene – pierwsza misja w dodatku The Lost and Damned, pierwsza dla Billy'ego Greya. Solucja Początkowa cut-scenka opisuje trochę gang The Lost. Billy Grey – jego szef, skończył właśnie odwyk i wyszedł na wolność z wyrokiem w zawieszeniu. Zostaje odebrany przez towarzyszy z gangu – Jima Fitzgeralda, Briana Jeremy'ego, Terry'ego Thorpe'a, Jasona Michaelsa, Claya Simonsa i Johnny'ego Klebitza (protagonistę). Po przerywniku, prowadzimy towarzyszy do siedziby gangu w Acter. Gdy dojedziemy do siedziby gangu, rozpocznie się drugi przerywnik. Po wypiciu pierwszego drinka Billy od razu przechodzi do rzeczy – chce odzyskać swój motocykl. Nie jest zadowolony, że Johnny, będący szefem gangu podczas odwyku Billy'ego, jeszcze go nie odzyskał. Po zakończeniu cut-scenki, jedziemy razem z gangiem do warsztatu na Guantanamo Avenue w Bohan. Na miejscu, mechanik – Pretty Boy – nie chce podzielić się informacjami, lecz po lekkiej zachęcie wyjawia, że motocykl Billy'ego znajduje się w kryjówce Angels of Death (rywali The Lost) w Northwood. Znajdziemy się z powrotem na motocyklu razem z Billym – jedziemy teraz do wspomnianej kryjówki. Po dotarciu na miejsce, znajdujemy osłonę i zaczynamy eliminację gangsterów. Ogólnie jest ich około dziesięciu, większość znajduje się przy budynku. Strzelamy w wybuchowe beczki, i pod żadnym pozorem nie chowamy się za nimi. Gdy pozbędziemy się już przeciwników, wracamy na Hexera – motocykl Johnny'ego i wracamy za Billym do siedziby gangu. Po drodze, za liderem pojawi się parę razy logo The Lost – gdy utrzymamy się na nim przez parę sekund, odzyskamy zdrowie, a nasz motocykl naprawi się. Ostatnia cut-scenka pokazuje nowe możliwości w dodatku, pokazuje również, gdzie możemy zapisać grę. Ciekawostki * Gdy Johnny i inni przejeżdżają ulicami Alderney, w jednej scenie widać Niko Bellica, jak spaceruje po chodniku, zderza się z czarnoskórym mężczyzną i mówi do niego po serbsku „spierdalaj”. Występowanie Niko w tej misji było praktycznie niemożliwe, gdyż w tym czasie mógł on przebywać jedynie w Broker, Dukes lub w Bohan. Jest to prawdopodobnie Easter egg. * Opuszczenie strzelaniny nie spowoduje niezaliczenia misji. * Gangsterskie Burrito, które występują w tej misji, są zamknięte. * Podczas tej misji Johnny, Jim i Terry są uzbrojeni w obrzyny, podczas gdy inni są uzbrojeni w pistolety. * W scenie, gdy Johnny i inni mijają policję, policjanci siedzący w radiowozach to policjanci z Liberty City, nie z Alderney. * Jeśli gracza zacznie ścigać policja, gdy ten wiezie Billy'ego, Billy wyciągnie pistolet i zacznie strzelać do policjantów. * Po wspominaniu Billy'ego jego czasów w więzieniu można sądzić, że prawdopodobnie był w nim homoseksualistą. Galeria Plik:Clean and Serene (1).jpg|Wyjazd spod siedziby gangu. Plik:Clean and Serene (2).jpg|Gang The Lost przejeżdża ulicami Alderney… Plik:Clean and Serene (3).jpg|…i dojeżdża na miejsce spotkania. Plik:Clean and Serene (4).jpg|Billy rozmawia z panem Roncero… Plik:Clean and Serene (5).jpg|…i z Chadem. Plik:Clean and Serene (6).jpg|Johnny przekazuje Billy'emu ubrania. Plik:Clean and Serene (7).jpg|Billy znów wśród braci. Plik:Clean and Serene (8).jpg|Wyjazd z miejsca spotkania… Plik:Clean and Serene (9).jpg|…i dojazd do siedziby gangu. Plik:Clean and Serene (10).jpg|Powitanie w siedzibie gangu. Plik:Clean and Serene (11).jpg|Członkowie gangu wypijają drinka. Plik:Clean and Serene (12).jpg|Billy „prosi” o odzyskanie motocykla. Plik:Clean and Serene (13).jpg|Johnny mówi, co stało się z motocyklem. Plik:Clean and Serene (14).jpg|Chwilę przed wyjściem z siedziby. Plik:Clean and Serene (15).jpg|Dojazd do warsztatu w Bohan. Plik:Clean and Serene (16).jpg|Johnny pyta mechanika o motocykl. Plik:Clean and Serene (17).jpg|Billy wydaje polecenie. Plik:Clean and Serene (18).jpg|Billy pyta o motocykl. Plik:Clean and Serene (19).jpg|Mechanik dzieli się informacjami. Plik:Clean and Serene (20).jpg|Billy „dziękuje” za informacje. Plik:Clean and Serene (21).jpg|Johnny i towarzysze dojeżdżają do kryjówki AOD… Plik:Clean and Serene (22).jpg|…i atakują strażników. Plik:Clean and Serene (23).jpg|Ostatni przeciwnik. Plik:Clean and Serene (24).jpg|Billy na swoim motocyklu. Plik:Clean and Serene (25).jpg|Johnny wraca na motocykl… Plik:Clean and Serene (26).jpg|…i za Billym… Plik:Clean and Serene (27).jpg|…dojeżdża do siedziby gangu. Plik:Clean and Serene (28).jpg|Rozmowa towarzyszy. Plik:Clean and Serene (29).jpg|Nowe możliwości w dodatku: siedziba gangu. Plik:Clean and Serene (30).jpg|Siłowanie się na rękę… Plik:Clean and Serene (31).jpg|…i gra w karty. Plik:Clean and Serene (32).jpg|Nowe miejsce zapisu. Plik:Clean and Serene (33).jpg|Osobisty pojazd Johnny'ego. Plik:Clean and Serene (34).jpg|Możliwości towarzyszy - dostarczanie pojazdów (Clay)… Plik:Clean and Serene (35).jpg|…i broni (Terry). Plik:Clean and Serene (36).jpg|Rozmowa telefoniczna z Jimem. Angels in America Liberty City Choppers }} Kategoria:Wprowadzenia de:Clean and Serene... en:Clean and Serene es:Clean and Serene fr:Clean and Serene